


【堂良堂】夏天

by della121



Category: bingzhenyezhi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/della121/pseuds/della121





	【堂良堂】夏天

周九良本是不喜欢北方燥热难耐又蝉鸣虫叫的夏天的。

直到遇见他。

1.  
周九良跟着老周，拖着行李进了单位的大门。

“路上还顺利吗？”

“还成，”周九良应着，边走边看门两边挺拔站着的武警，“睡了一路呗。”

“假期有作业吗？”

周九良无奈站住了，“爸，我都大二了。”

“哟，九良回来啦！”老周的同事从楼里走出来，“怎么拎着行李就过来了？”

“九良快叫叔叔。”老周推了周九良一下，冲着同事笑，“他妈跟他几个姨出去旅游了，就我俩在家开空调也费电，在办公室凑合凑合得了。”

“也是，今年是真热。”同事点点头，又笑着看向九良，“这么大了，上大学了都？”

“是，”老周伸手呼噜周九良的头发，“再开学该大二了。”

“可真快啊，就记得小时候跟着满院子跑了。那时候满单位的谁不认识他啊！”

“可不吗，咱都这个岁数了。”

父亲跟着同事开始感叹时光如梭，周九良收了假笑，眯着眼打量院子。

他确实是在这个机关大院儿里长大的。

周九良父母都是公务员，又不愿意把他放在老人家，索性就由老周带着他上班，没事儿了就让他自己在院子里玩。

从一岁学走路到十几岁小学毕业，周九良算是踏遍了这个院子里的角角落落。

除了花花草草，院子里还有一样周九良感兴趣的事物——武警。

院子里除了办公大楼，还有一栋武警宿舍，驻扎着一个武警中队，负责机关的安全等等。小周九良从小就和武警们一起玩儿到大，武警们每天枯燥的训练站岗，也乐意和这样的小孩儿一起玩儿。

武警两年一批，时走时新，好像永远都是那个年纪。周九良自然不一样，上中学之后，就很少再来父亲的单位了，也不再认识新来的武警，只不过还是习惯性地留意着穿着笔挺制服站岗的武警。

当然，发现自己的性向之后，这种留意多了一层别的含义。

周九良回过神来，老周也正和同事感慨完，两人又拖着箱子往楼里走，有一搭没一搭继续聊着学校挨千刀的辅导员和无法下咽的伙食。

快到门口的时候，周九良随意打了一眼楼口站岗的小武警。个子不算高，眼睛倒是挺大，站的笔直笔直，莫名其妙一副委屈模样。

周九良再心里感叹了一句谢队长今年挑人有水平，收了目光跟着老周直接往里走。

“您好，”小武警下了岗台，向前走了两步，立正敬礼，伸手拦住两人，“外人到访请登记。”

周九良愣了一下。

老周在这单位虽说不算一把手，但大小是个头儿。武警们刚来到单位，就必须按照名册认识所有领导的脸和职称，单位虽然对外人进出管的严格，但有本单位人员带着的家属，一向很少过问。

周九良本就是个孩子，和老周长得又几分相似，即使不和武警们玩儿了，也从没被拦下来过。

这个武警倒是有意思。周九良微微牵了牵嘴角，抬头和他对视。

孟鹤堂见他抬头看着自己，也紧张起来。他自然认识老周，也看得出来周九良是老周的儿子。队长交代过，内部人员带着的人，可拦可不拦。

孟鹤堂本来是信奉多一事不如少一事的，但这个一头卷发拖着箱子没什么表情的，头上几乎树了了牌子写着“领导家傻儿子”的男孩儿，他偏偏就想拦那么一下。

“哦我的错我的错，”老周拍了下脑门，往旁边的台子走，“我登记一下。”

“孟鹤堂！”武警腰间的对讲机忽然炸响，武警条件反射地立正，“到！”

对讲机没吓着周九良，武警这一嗓子倒是把他吓得够呛。

“你他妈长不长眼！”对讲机持续高声吼着，“谁都拦啊！快让人进去！”

孟鹤堂哆嗦了一下，也不管自己的声音对方听不到，又是一个立正，大喊了声“是”，又马上做了标准的让路姿势，笔挺站着伸直了左臂，“对不起，您可以进了。”

周九良看他转了目光不再看自己，在心底笑了笑。  
他回身遥遥冲着对面武警宿舍挥了挥手，又对着武警轻轻说了声“谢谢您吧”，就也拖着箱子跟着老周进了大门。

感应门在身后自动关上了，周九良跟着老周，问了一句“谢队长还在呢？”

“可不吗，”老周自顾自往前走，没注意自己儿子慢了脚步，“估计又在对面儿看着呢。”

周九良落后父亲几步，在要转进走廊时才回头看了一眼。

门口的武警站回了岗台，直直看着前方，只留下一个侧脸，鼻尖唇沿和下巴的角度都完美地刚好。

这是初见。

2.  
自从上中学之后，周九良就很少在机关院子里这样闲逛了。

逗过猫的墙角种上了蔷薇，爬过的老树直起了支架，曾经的沙土地改了停车场，原先的草坪架起了小桥流水，还有几棵石榴树。

石榴树下几声密不可闻的叹息。

周九良眯起眼，在树枝见看到几抹不同寻常的绿色，往石榴树掩映着的水潭角落走去。

水潭边蹲着个年轻武警，警帽规规矩矩放在旁边，愁眉苦脸捧着一本什么东西再看，右手夹着根烟，边抽边叹气。

那夹烟的手指倒是好看。

周九良舔了舔嘴唇，小心翼翼靠近，直到靠近对方身后才猛地喊了一句：“孟鹤堂。”

“到！”孟鹤堂迅速把烟扔到水池里，立正站好，手里捧着的文件掉了一地，转身才发现是周九良。

“你——”孟鹤堂张了张嘴没说出话来，翻了个白眼，又转身回去皱着眉跪在池子边上，伸手捞自己扔进去的烟头。

周九良笑起来，走过去蹲在他旁边，从地上捡起散落的文件，看着上面的照片和名字，“这是什么？单位花名册？”

“啊。”孟鹤堂抬眼皮扫了他一眼，又继续在水里搅来搅去，“我脑子不好，老记不住。”

周九良整好了文件放在旁边，挪了几步蹲在孟鹤堂对面，“那你认识我吗？”

“周少爷，”孟鹤堂食指中指夹着烟头从水里抽出来，用力甩了两下，甩了周九良一身水，“我还能不认识您呐？因为你我昨儿晚饭都没得吃。”

周九良冷着脸抹了一把脸上的水，听见孟鹤堂的话愣了一下，“谢队长罚你了？”

“他——没有。”孟鹤堂梗了下脖子又马上缩回去，撅着嘴一脸委屈，“我换岗回去之后睡过了。你跟我们队长挺熟？”

“是，”周九良也伸了一只手在水里搅弄，冰凉的池水散去了暑气，果然舒服，“我从小他就在这儿。我还记得小时候半夜从外面回来，正好他站岗，死活认不出我爸来，把我从后座拽出来倒是认识我，才让我俩进。我还跟他发了顿脾气。”

周九良是个寡言的人，今天在水池边对着不甚熟悉的小武警，不知为什么想多说几句话，好像怕没了话题人就会走了一般。

孟鹤堂凑近了些，冲周九良勾了勾手指。

周九良会意，把头靠过去，听见孟鹤堂小心翼翼在耳边说，“那个姓谢的不是什么好人。”

往后半个月，周九良母亲和姐妹们在川藏线上玩儿的开心，周九良也在机关院子里重拾了童年的乐趣。尤其是和小武警在一起玩儿那一部分童年。

周九良每天没事了便在楼下转悠。

有时坐在空调开得很足的大厅里看孟鹤堂在室外笔挺地站岗，汗水凝在鼻尖上打转。

有时躲在树后看谢金带着新兵训练行列式，想起自己第一次偷看的时候被还是班长的谢金抓过去踢正步。

还有时，周九良在院子里随便乱转着，转不了几分钟就跑到石榴树下偷偷抽烟，十有八九能遇上也跑来偷懒的孟鹤堂。

在树下悄悄抽着烟，谈天说地指点江山，少年气十足，却也被谢金抓到过不少次。

两个人动作一致地把烟头扔进水池里，拔腿就跑，又被胳膊长腿长的谢队长拎着后领拽回来，按在水池边上捞了烟头，再发配回去一个跑圈一个被唠叨。

周九良母亲回来之后，周九良丧着脸拖着箱回了家，又隔三差五有事没事就往老周单位跑，气的母亲直骂不是自己亲生的。

夏天像手里的海盐冰激凌，消逝的总比人们期待的快。

周九良最后一次去老周单位的时候，正赶上孟鹤堂在院子门口站岗。

外岗比内岗严格得多，周九良站在外面的人行道上看着他，帽子端端正正也压不住蓬松的自来卷，浅绿的短袖上衣扣子扣到最上面一颗，双手中指板正地贴着深绿裤子的裤缝。

周九良看不清他的表情，也能想到他认真的神色。他站着抽了根烟，挥了挥手，算是告别。

孟鹤堂一动没动，但周九良知道他看见了。

这是第一个夏天。

 

3.  
大二暑假回家的那个周末，老周正在加班。

周九良的母亲怎么也理解不了，这个不孝子为什么听说父亲加班那么高兴。

周九良放了行李，就直奔老周的单位探亲。

探的哪个亲，周九良拒绝解释。

周九良家离老周单位不远，他揣着刚买的烟，一路疾走到着，想着之前的那个寒假。周九良照例要跟着父母回老家过年，身上又有社会调查要做，急急忙忙回来，又急急忙忙走，和孟鹤堂说过的话总共也不超过十句。

但周九良脑海里却深深刻着那天从老周办公楼里出来前看到的景色。

自动门内暖气充足，热得人浑身燥热，自动门外的岗亭上，端端正正站着孟鹤堂。

深绿色的大衣紧紧裹出青年的腰身，厚重的帽子遮着额头。寒冷的天气里，淡淡的呼吸也带着浅白色的哈气。

再厚的衣服也禁不住在北方严寒中站立两个小时。可孟鹤堂甚至没有一丝发抖，直挺挺地站着，坚定地看着前方不知何处。

他站在满天飞雪中，映着院子里飘扬的红旗，美不胜收。

周九良忽然明白了什么叫安全。即使他似乎还没有自己肌肉多，即使他被谢金责骂时怂的像只哑了的土拨鼠，周九良也感到了被守护的安全。

可他保卫的，说大了是家国，说小了是单位，总之不是周九良这个领导家属。

周九良无奈勾勾嘴角。他知道自己有点喜欢孟鹤堂，也知道孟鹤堂是永远不会喜欢自己的那种人。于是他只是把这幅画面收藏起来，藏在心底，半年里无数次咀嚼回忆着。

胡思乱想着到了单位附近，周九良还没来得及给父亲打电话下来接自己，就听见门口乱七八糟的喊声。

周九良皱了眉，紧走了几步。几个农民工打扮的男人拿着铲子铁锹各色工具，挤在单位门前，嘴里混乱地喊着些乡音。单位门口立了路障，武警们也拿着防爆盾和警棍，在路障后严阵以待。

周九良心里明白了几分。父亲的单位毕竟是机关部门，虽然信访部门常年开门接待，但偶尔也会遇到一些冲昏了头脑的群众，非要硬闯机关大门。

武警本身就是为了这样的事情预备的。周九良见过这些武警跟着谢金训练，也知道他们武力值都极高，只不过对着拿着简单武器的群众，他们纵使有百般本事也不敢用，只得在门口僵持。

周九良打量了一下，出来迎战的武警里没有那个熟悉的身影，又看见高个子的武警队长站在院子里握着对讲机直跳脚，心情忽然轻松起来，靠着树也围观起罕见的对弈。

看了两眼，周九良就觉察出不对了。今天武警们对上访群众……可够狠的啊。眼看着打翻了一个两个，谢金竟然还不出面阻止，要是真伤了人，没准还要再打多余的官司。

周九良皱了皱眉，凑近两步，想听听今天这些人是什么来头。还没站稳，就听见有人笑着和他打招呼：“放假了？啥时候回来的？”

周九良懵了，四周看了看，离得最近的只有一个头上扎着毛巾，浑身脏兮兮还背着把铁锹的上访者，再没有别的人了。周九良犹豫了一下，探着脖子眯着眼打量那个上访者，却差点叫出声来，“孟，孟哥？你怎么？”

“嘘——”孟鹤堂把沾着泥的手指放在嘴边数了一下，故意蹭脏的脸上抑制不住神采飞扬，“演习呐！”

周九良似懂非懂点了点头，有点明白为什么武警们今天下手这么狠了，估计是近些日子太平了，谢金出的馊主意，让一部分武警扮成来访者，检验一下近期的训练成果。

刚要再说话，周九良就看见孟鹤堂冲着剩下的“农民工”一招手，几颗脑袋凑在一起商量了一下，就又毅然决然地冲着武警防线发起新的进攻。

周九良目瞪口呆地看着几人又是打滚又是拍人又是冲城，一通眼花缭乱的操作，最终竟然成功把孟鹤堂送进了武警们的防锁线。

孟鹤堂踏进院门那一瞬间，演习就算是结束了。

四仰八叉的“农民工”们蹦起来欢呼，差点就成功的武警们摇头叹气，只有孟鹤堂仍然十分敬业地冲进院子，就势一躺，鬼哭狼嚎喊着“不公平”“我冤”“我们队长欺负我”“青天大老爷要给晓得做主”，一把鼻涕一把泪。

周九良在外面听着觉得异常有趣，又看见真正气急败坏的谢金边喊着“把这个王八蛋戏精给我宰了”边指挥武警们拖着孟鹤堂往中队的楼里走。

估计这星期都没晚饭吃了。周九良心里想着，嘴角泛了笑意。

 

4.  
“农民工事件”之后很长一段时间，孟鹤堂都被贬到炊事班帮厨。孟鹤堂当然是不忿的，觉得自己是全场最佳，谢金只是因为自己破了他的防线才生气。

周九良和他一起坐在后厨门口的马路牙子上听他抱怨，又新点了一支烟。

“九良。”

“嗯？”周九良把烟凑到嘴边，扭头看他。

孟鹤堂把一朵开的快要败了的石榴花插在自己耳朵上，“好看吗？”

老烟民周九良差点被烟气呛死，看着孟鹤堂委委屈屈的眼，又不知该说什么，只好沉默着扭过头去，闭上眼回忆冬天那副飞雪图，以掩盖刚刚那个村姑模样。

周九良抽着烟，又想起些小时候的事情，和孟鹤堂起春天的时候柳絮杨絮满天飞，清洁工把柳絮扫在道边堆成小山，自己就跟着武警哥哥们，用打火机的火焰去点，看着瞬时出现又瞬时消失的火苗哈哈大笑。

只不过小时候一起玩儿的武警们，早都退役，不知道去哪儿了。

孟鹤堂笑了，靠近些把头靠在周九良肩上，“一年了。”

周九良没由来地打了个寒战，侧头看他，被孟鹤堂毛茸茸的短发搔的下巴发痒，“什么一年？”

“我啊，当兵一年了。”

周九良愣了一下。他知道孟鹤堂是两年志愿兵，明年春天就该退役了。他偏偏头，靠着孟鹤堂，“没事儿先生，你退役的时候我准回来 ”

孟鹤堂直起身子看他，眼睛里亮晶晶的，笑得好看，“真的？那到时候咱俩一起点柳絮玩儿。”

“……您比我还大几岁呢吧，咱能不能成熟点儿？”

“不能。”

少年在手机备忘录上记下青年退役的日期，甚至连车票开票的日子都专门设了提醒，满心欢喜约定着退役那天的见面。

“那时候我就是个自由人了，”孟鹤堂拍着周九良的肩膀，一脸向往，“打扮的特帅特潮，带你吃香的喝辣的。”

周九良觉得自己怕不是在和傻子一起玩儿，却也期待着那一天。期待那个，不再是武装警察的，可能会察觉到自己心思的孟鹤堂。

 

这是第二年夏天。

 

5.

那年的寒假，家里的老人身体不好，周九良从学校直接回了老家，又从老家直接回了学校，没有回自己家，也没有见到孟鹤堂。

转年夏天，已经是大三下学期的周九良在保研边缘徘徊，又坐在学生会的重要位置上，学习和其他事物充斥着他的生活，早不像前两年，还有时间坐在操场上发呆，想那个穿着绿色制服挺拔的像棵雪松的他。

“爸我这周不回去了，”周九良噼噼啪啪在电脑上敲着字，歪着脑袋夹着手机，“学生会要赶几个方案。”

他暂时停下手里的事情，把电脑页面转到日历上。他不知道自己为什么很早之前就决定这周要回家，总觉得有什么事情，却无论如何想不起来。

老周那边模糊地说了句什么，但背景里乱七八糟，好像还有隐隐约约的哭声。

“爸你哪儿什么动静啊？”周九良皱着眉把手机拿远了一些，“鬼哭狼嚎的。你不在单位呢吗？”

“嗨，今天有一批武警退役，正在办仪式。”老周站起来，从窗户往外看了一眼，“有个小武警哭的那个惨啊，我看谢队长都快控制不住他了。”

周九良愣住了。不知怎么，他听着断断续续的哭声，就笃定了一定是孟鹤堂。

他猛然想起自己答应过的，“你退役那天我一定回来”。

老周把窗户关上，隔绝了外面的动静，才坐回座位上，“你刚才说这周不回来了？没事儿啊，这边儿也不需要你，你好好学习吧。”

“哎。”周九良应着，又听老周随意唠了几句家常，才放下电话。

不需要自己吗。

那个哭的上气不接下气的小武警，应该不需要自己吧。

周九良这样想着，也这样说着，却在同学进来的第一瞬间把电脑推给对方，“我回趟家，有事儿回来说。”

周九良买了最近的高铁回家，没和家里打招呼，就直接冲到父亲的单位。

天早黑了，谢金难得地坐在石榴树下抽烟，看见周九良倒是愣了愣，“九良？今年这么早放假？你爸早回家了。”

“没放假。”周九良皱着眉蹲在他旁边，习惯性地把手放进旁边的水池，被冰凉的水激得一个冷战，“孟鹤堂呢？”

“走了啊。”谢金叹口气，“又送走一批。”

周九良坐在地上，喘着气，“你有没有……联系方式？”  
谢金怀疑地看了他一眼，“你不是和小孟儿关系挺好的吗，他没给你留？”

周九良不知道该不该说自己爽了约，艰难地滚动了下喉结，“没有。”

谢金站起来拍了拍裤子，“我这儿暂时也没有，他们在编的时候都没有留联系方式的。那小子有良心，估计之后会回来告诉我，到时候我通知你吧。”

“不用了。”周九良埋着头。

孟鹤堂终究和自己是不一样的人，从这里离开后，他的人生才刚刚开始，不应该和自己这个“领导家的傻儿子”有什么联系的。

他不也说过吗，家里还有青梅竹马等着他回去娶。

谢金看着周九良抱着腿坐在地上，不知该说什么，只是拍了拍他肩膀，把手里刚打开的那包烟和打火机留给他，转身离开了。

周九良等他走远了，抬手从石榴树上摘下一朵还未盛开的花，认真看着。

明明是自己爽了约，怎么难过的像被人甩了一样。

 

6.  
大三暑假，周九良留校做实验，没有回家。

学校宿舍虽然开放，但间断性停电停水。周九良第无数次头发洗到一半就停水后，坚决地找家里要了租房的钱，白天在实验室，晚上便出门找房子。

关于孟鹤堂，他不知道自己有没有放下。

各色事情充斥着周九良的生活，他早已没有时间去回忆去后悔。

他不知道，是因为忙碌而忘记，还是为了忘记才忙碌。

从末班公交车上下来，十一点。周九良叹了口气，点了根烟，看着前面路灯闪闪烁烁的路。走过这段路，才能到学校。

周九良走了没几步，就意识到自己被盯上了。

毫不意外地，自己被抢劫了。

有些吃惊地，有路见不平的人拔刀相助。

山崩地裂地，那人他认识。

“孟鹤堂！”周九良几乎要COS土拨鼠，又难得地慌乱起来，“你手没事吧？”

“没事，”孟鹤堂帅气地笑笑，紧接着和周九良预测的一样，马上换上可怜兮兮的表情，举着自己的右手，“那人鼻子可太硬了。疼死我了。”

周九良想了想方才两个劫匪被孟鹤堂打的满地找牙的样子，不置可否。

“你怎么在这儿？”

“嗨，”孟鹤堂挠了挠头，“你不是在这儿上学吗，你老说这个城市挺好的，我退役之后就也过来工作了。”

“哦。”周九良客气地应着，有些懊恼。

本来已经消失的人，为什么又要出现，让自己好不容易平静了的情感至湖又荡起层层的波。

自己以前的话他大约也没有好好听吧，自己从来没说过这个城市的好话。

他看着站在一处路灯下的孟鹤堂，忽然意识到这是自己第一次看他穿便装。孟鹤堂说的没错，他果真又潮又帅。

周九良想起自己曾以为他的一身本领不可能用于保护自己，又想起一切久别重逢的故事。

于是加了孟鹤堂的微信，第二天便请孟鹤堂帮自己搬家。

孟鹤堂兴高采烈来了，兴高采烈地出着力气，又兴高采烈地拒绝了在家里吃饭。

因为他，“要和喜欢了很久的人告白了。”

周九良送走孟鹤堂，在空荡的屋子里吐了一口烟气。

所谓重逢之喜，还不如没有。

周九良淡淡想着，难道这就是我喜欢的，第三个夏天吗。

 

7.  
周九良快中午才睡醒。

他拉开窗帘，被阳光刺的骂了句脏话，又把空调调低了两度，看见门下面塞进来的电费余额通知单。

周九良想起来，自己果然是讨厌夏天的。

他迷迷糊糊地洗了脸，跟实验室请了假，蓬头垢面抱着冰激凌摊在沙发上看手机，和所有失恋的人一样。

严格的来说，自己并没有失恋。周九良清楚。毕竟他都没有和孟鹤堂开始过。

他漫无目的的点看孟鹤堂的对话框，又点开他的朋友圈，看到他今天凌晨发的纯文字动态。

 

【我喜欢的人，就在我朋友圈里。】

 

果然啊。周九良笑笑。

这种骚话……估计是他想表白又不敢，等着大家鼓励。

评论一片空白。大约两个人真的着实没什么共同好友吧。

周九良点开评论，几个字打了又删删了又打，最终还是关上了，犹豫许久，点了个赞。

他把手机扔到一边，想着自己有什么资格去教人家追女孩儿呢，毕竟自己都不敢对喜欢的人表白。

周九良不由自主地想着对方是怎样的姑娘，又想从孟鹤堂的过往朋友圈里找找线索，哪怕他昨天已经翻了一个遍了。

周九良拿起手机，点开微信，朋友圈有一条提醒。

可能是……自己在评论公布喜讯了吧。周九良苦笑了一声，闭上眼，又睁眼叹了口气，还是点开。

 

【孟鹤堂：傻子，这条朋友圈只有你看得到。】

 

周九良握着手机，僵硬地抬头，看着冰激凌外壁上结成的细小水珠，舔了舔嘴角。

这是第三年夏天。

 

END

//  
微信上孟鹤堂发来一条消息，是一个小视频。

还穿着武警常服的孟鹤堂在单位后院用打火机点燃了一捧柳絮，火焰乍起，火焰乍灭。周九良就着孟鹤堂的惊叹声，看到他胸前别着的红花。这是他退役那天。

手机振动了两下，新消息。

“我来这座城市，就是为了找你。我两个月前点了柳絮，你三年前点了我的心……艹，是不是太土了？”

周九良笑了，他眨眨眼，抽了抽鼻子，在手机上打字，“谢队长说你说的真对。”

“哪句？我是个天纵奇才？”

“你他妈就是个戏精。”


End file.
